


Lost

by unquietspirit



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M, There is a reason Anderson doesn't drink very often.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[He’d] go cover every warzone. But… he was also the first guy to take me to my first gay bars." - Lisa Ling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Leave it to me to make angst out of the hilarity of [Anderson and Lisa Ling reminiscing about their Channel One days](http://zeggy.tumblr.com/post/34257422650/you-were-like-this-strapping-guy-on-channel-one)...

He lost track of Lisa somewhere during the third song. The last he saw, she was on the edge of the dance floor near the bar, armed with the fake ID he got her and surrounded by lesbians. Anderson isn't too concerned. He's absorbed by the music and the moving bodies around him, absorbed into this multi-limbed beast until he feels a part of it and his heart seems to beat with the rhythm. It's one of the only ways he can be at peace, outside of war zones.  
  
There's a hand on his ass. He turns to face the owner and meets green eyes with his blue. Not bad. The hand stayed where it was and now pulls him closer, so the guy is grinding against him. He shouts over the music into Anderson's ear. "I'm Rick."  
  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
  
Rick smiles. "Not going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Not important," Anderson says, because it isn't. Condoms,  _they're_  important. He's going to die young anyway, but he'd prefer it be something quick, like a bullet, not wasting away from disease. There's a condom in the pocket the guy has his hand plastered over. Anderson shifts, digs the little foil packet out, and holds it up. Rick's smile gets bigger.  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here."  
  
Anderson lets himself be pulled toward the door. Lisa will have to find her own way home.


End file.
